November 19, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The November 19, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 19, 2018 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. This was the Raw after Survivor Series. Episode summary Sasha Banks & Bayley vs Nia Jax & Tamina Nia Jax may have inadvertently changed the landscape of the Women’s division by punching Becky Lynch in the face, but The Irresistible Force’s moves since then have been as deliberate as they get. Not only did Jax turn on Sasha Banks to steal the title of sole survivor in the Women's Survivor Series Match, she and Tamina denied The Boss and Bayley in a tag team match thanks to a timely bit of chicanery, as well as her famous fist. Bayley had been rallying against Tamina when the latter distracted the ref, and The Irresistible Force unleashed her unstoppable right hand on Bayley, all but securing the win for her side. Despite a brief attempt by Banks to throw Jax off and allow Bayley time to recover, Jax regained control and downed The Huggable One with a ring-rattling Samoan Drop. That’s two wins in as many nights and a title match on the horizon. Like it or not, Nia Jax is the woman to watch. Ronda Rousey vs Mickie James Ronda Rousey technically claimed the victory against Charlotte Flair at Survivor Series, but after being taken to the woodshed by the six-time Women’s Champion, it’s a stretch to say The Baddest Woman on the Planet was the winner of the evening. Rousey surely knew this, so the open challenge she issued on Raw (over the protests of Acting General Manager Baron Corbin) wasn’t so much about retaining her title as reasserting herself as a Superstar worthy to hold the Raw Women’s Championship in the first place. The challenger was Mickie James, who hoped to take advantage of Rousey’s wear-and-tear to net her seventh Women’s Championship. She landed a few swift kicks up and down Ronda’s bruised torso, but The Baddest Woman on the Planet quickly answered with a trifecta of Piper’s Pits. The Armbar was hardly necessary at that point, but Rousey applied it anyway. She earned the win, but at considerable cost: The champion was clearly worn down by the effort as she made her way back up the ramp, much to the delight of her WWE TLC challenger Nia Jax. Waiting atop the ramp with Tamina at her side, The Irresistible Force polished up her fist in Rousey’s face and walked away with a smile as a warning of things to come. Natalya vs Ruby Riott A couple weeks ago, Ruby Riott destroyed a pair of sunglasses belonging to Natalya’s late father, Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart. The ensuing grudge grew so heated that Riott and Natalya got into a brawl during the Survivor Series Kickoff and got kicked off the Raw Women’s Survivor Series team. On Raw, The Queen of Harts finally dropped the hammer. Natalya’s gritty victory over Ruby was a testament to her heart above all things, though her in-ring savvy deserves a healthy dose of the credit as well. Ruby characteristically relied on Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan at ringside to keep the match in her favor, and they indeed saved Ruby from certain defeat by distracting the ref when she was ensnared in the Sharpshooter. But Natalya reversed Ruby’s roll-up attempt into a pinning combo of her own. The former SmackDown Women’s Champion kept her opponent down for three, and for the first time in a while, Natalya has something to smile about. Results * Tag Team Match: Nia Jax & Tamina defeated Sasha Banks & Bayley * Singles Match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Ronda Rousey © defeated Mickie James by submission * Singles Match: Natalya defeated Ruby Riott (w/ Sarah Logan & Liv Morgan) Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Kayla Braxton Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes